


Can I just be in my head with you?

by MadamRed



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Near Future, Pining, Smut, Wet Dream, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: After yet another especially vivid dream involving his best friend, Langa is struggling to keep his feelings under control. What will happen when he stays over at Reki’s house for afriendlysleepover?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 48
Kudos: 1331





	Can I just be in my head with you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts).



> So, we were watching episode 3 on the server one day, Venom made a comment, the idea got out of control (as it usually does) and this story came to be.
> 
> Thank you for the idea, the feedback and the beautiful fanart you bestowed upon me, Venom! Enjoy, boo! ❤️✨
> 
> [Cover art by](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free/status/1354609104455675904): [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free)
> 
> [Title from Hayley Kiyoko’s song, [Sleepover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6jxPFtIAnw)]

_Langa’s eyes are closed. The bed underneath may not be his but it’s still soft, familiar. Comforting even, thanks to the scent surrounding him. He arches his back. There’s a hot, searing mouth making its way down his naked torso, and there are calloused, gentle hands caressing him everywhere—his sides, his arms, his thighs, his ass. It feels … good._ He _feels good. Wanted. Cared for._

_One eye opens the tiniest bit, and he’s met with fiery red hair while that mouth keeps travelling down, down, down. One of his own hands grabs onto a shoulder and squeezes, his other arm stretching back to hold onto the pillow under his head. There’s a name on the tip of his tongue, but his voice refuses to work. All that comes out are these needy, breathy noises that only spur his companion on._

_The moment Reki’s tongue makes contact with Langa’s dick, that familiar sensation starts building up inside him. It’s too soon. Langa squeezes Reki’s shoulder again, but instead of letting go, the young man simply closes his lips around the tip and sucks. He’s barely bobbing his head, but it’s more than enough. Langa arches his back again, tensing all over as he—_

_Beep, beep, beep_

Langa’s eyes flew open and he sat up. Panting, he looked around his bedroom and spotted the source of the interruption. His cell phone lay forgotten on his desk next to his bag and homework. He got up and turned it off quickly, avoiding glancing down at the wet patch on his grey pyjama bottoms. Flopping face down on his bed to catch his breath, he grimaced—the mess was getting cold and sticky. He turned and stared at the ceiling.

Now that the hormones fogging up his mind began to clear, though, the usual trio—disgust, shame, and guilt—carved a place for themselves front and centre. Langa bit his trembling lip and threw an arm on top of his eyes. This marked the third dream featuring himself and Reki in a _compromising_ situation. How was he going to face his friend later?

Sniffling slightly, he grabbed a change of underwear and his uniform and made a beeline for the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help. Ten minutes later, he pressed the start button on the washer with a sigh. He kept his feelings under control pretty well when he was around Reki at school and such, but his (traitorous) unconsciousness had other plans, apparently.

Langa walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast but found a note from his mother on top of a plate instead.

_“Was offered an early shift today. Don’t forget your toothbrush and tell Reki hi for me!”_

With a roll of his eyes, he lifted the plastic wrap and sat down at the small dining table to eat. He had forgotten his things _once_ , but his mother insisted on reminding him Every. Single. Time he slept over at Reki’s house.

Langa’s stomach twisted unpleasantly at the thought of going there today. The powerful trio returned, and their combined force hit him fully once more. With shaking hands, he packed his breakfast into the lunch box and prepared his bag for school. The routine aspect soothed his racing mind.

It was going to be a long and awkward day.

* * *

By the time Langa got to school, he had calmed down quite a bit. He could do this. Today wasn’t the first time he stayed over at the Kyan residence. It had been an entire year and a half since Langa’s family returned to Okinawa, and his friendship with Reki was strong, solid, reliable. Nothing that a weird dream and some repressed feelings could break, right? _Right_.

With his little pep talk on loop, Langa navigated the day with just a few fumbles and awkward looks from his friend at school and then from their boss when they stopped by for their shift at Dope Sketch. He could handle it. It was even easy to come up with a lie on the fly about how he hadn’t slept very well—which was true. He was used to the looks by now, as much as it pained him to admit.

Though when they arrived at Reki’s house in the evening after work, Langa’s anxiety started betraying him. He tripped over his own feet at the entrance, he mixed up the names of Reki’s sisters during dinner, _and_ almost choked to death on the delicious food Reki’s mother had cooked for them. The concerned eyes watching his every move were worse somehow.

Langa sighed as he exited the bathroom hours later, clad in his pyjamas and a towel wrapped around his neck. He slowly made his way to Reki’s room. If he had lost his cool before while surrounded by people, how would he survive being in the same space—alone with Reki?

Bracing himself, he slid the door open and was met with an image he had seen a hundred times. Reki sat on his bed, wearing sweatpants and an old, comfy shirt. He leaned against the wall, controller in hand and hair still damp from his own shower. His tongue peeked out from the corner of his mouth—a distracting habit. And he kept moving from side to side as if that could help him take the curves in that silly racing game of his without falling off the tracks.

Langa took a peek at the TV across the bed and confirmed his suspicions. Reki was dead last.

“Come _on_ , you piece of sh—” Reki stopped talking when he noticed Langa hovering around the entrance still. “What are you doing just standing there? Close the door and get in here.” The red-haired teen patted the empty space next to him where the spare controller already waited for his friend.

With a small smile, Langa sat down; his arm and thigh in direct contact with Reki. He took a deep breath—wrong move. The citrusy scent of Reki’s shampoo along with the laundry detergent his mother used assaulted Langa’s senses. He shook his head. No. He could do this. Piece of cake. It was just like any other sleepover. One more stupid dream wasn’t going to change that. There was nothing to worry about.

As they played, they fell into their usual, easy banter. Reki cheated, as always, by pushing Langa to the side, but by now, Langa knew what to expect and had become a pro at controlling his character on screen while lying sideways. Reki cursed under his breath when his trick didn’t work, and soon enough, the race ended. Langa didn’t take first place but he at least scored higher than the other teen.

A frustrated sigh escaped Reki, before he got up and turned off the console and TV. “Ugh, why are you so good at everything?”

“I’m not good at this. You just suck.” Heat rose in Langa’s cheeks. Wrong word choice. 

Thankfully, Reki was still facing the TV and simply laughed before grabbing his phone and telling Langa about this new skating video he had found. “It may look tricky at first, but you’ve improved a lot! I think you could pull it off in no time.”

There it was. That unwavering trust and the compliments he constantly showered Langa with. How was he supposed to _not_ catch feelings when Reki said those things with the brightest smile directed at him?

Soon enough, they were lying down on Reki’s bed—side by side, cell phone propped against the pillow while Reki rambled on and on about the ‘theory’ behind the stunt with that miniature skateboard of his. Reki’s enthusiasm was contagious, as always, and energy buzzed through Langa, body itching to get on his board and skate around the quiet city with Reki laughing next to him—

A hand waving in front of his face brought him back. “Oi, Langa, are you listening to me, man?” Langa’s first reaction was to nod; after all, he had seen the video five times by now. He wasn’t as hopeless as he used to be. Reki squinted, put the phone on his nightstand and turned to lay on his side, head propped up by his hand. “Oh, really? Why don’t you explain what I just told you, then?”

Reki was waiting, so Langa opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, but his brain provided him with no words. Reki threw his head back and laughed, eyes squeezing shut and a hand dropping to his stomach. He was laughing so much he almost kneed Langa in the side, making him turn as well to defend himself against Reki’s ‘attacks’. Wrong move. They were face to face now and _oh,_ so close.

Langa smiled despite his worries. If he could make Reki have fun like that, he could handle a few inappropriate dreams, right?

After some time, Reki’s laughter finally subsided. “But seriously, Langa, what’s going on with you lately? You’ve been acting more … distracted?” Langa’s brain screeched to a halt. Reki noticed? Since when? How _much_ did he notice? Shit. “And don’t give me that lame excuse about not sleeping well again.” An accusatory finger wiggled in his face, but Reki’s tone was laced with concern.

Langa’s eyes trained on the narrow strip of comforter visible between their bodies. He needed to word this correctly without giving too much away. “It’s true, though. Lately, I’ve been … having these dreams that wake me up in the middle of the night, and then I can’t fall back asleep.”

“You’ve been having nightmares? Really?” Langa nodded. It was better than confessing what was truly going on. “Oh, man, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?” Reki’s warm, sincere eyes were so inviting, it was too much to bear in such close proximity. And combined with that ever-present readiness to help Langa _all_ the time, with anything and everything, it was enough for Langa’s body to respond without his rational mind having any say in the matter.

His lips knocked against Reki’s, mouth half-open, either in surprise or because he was about to talk. Langa froze. Shit, shit, shit. What was he doing? He pulled back. Reki’s stunned face spoke volumes. He most definitely crossed a line. Sitting up against the wall, Langa tried to put some distance between them despite the small space. His brain was catching up. What did he do? And why?!

Their classmates usually joked about them forming one whole brain cell together. That was true, right? It was the only explanation. Why else would Langa _kiss_ Reki? Without any warning or consent, no less?! There had been no signs, nothing telling him—

Reki sat up, legs crossed. His face was as red as his hair, and Langa worried his friend would pass out or something. “You kissed me.” His voice was hoarse; his expression, guarded. Oh, no. Langa had to apologise and try to salvage their friendship. What was the name of that Japanese tradition when people threw themselves to the floor and begged for forgiveness? _Dog_ -something? “You … why?”

Staring at the pillow next to him, Langa pursed his lips. That kiss was done on impulse. He had nothing to defend himself with, unless he—No, that would just bring more _weirdness_ into this. “I’m sorry, Reki,” Langa breathed instead, bowing his head.

Reki cleared his throat. “Why are you apologising? I didn’t say I hated it or anything.” The last part was mumbled, and Langa was only able to understand it because they were sitting so close to each other. As always.

“What … are you saying then?” Langa lifted his head. Reki was still blushing but he seemed … determined? “That you—you liked it?”

“I mean, it was short,” Reki explained with a laugh, scratching the back of his head. “Not enough to, um, form an opinion.” His amber eyes shone in the soft lamp from his nightstand. Was Langa seeing things? Was this actually happening?

Hesitantly, Langa cupped Reki’s cheek, thumb moving ever so slightly. Reki leaned into the touch, his own hand covering Langa’s to keep it there.

Okay, so, Reki wasn’t pushing him away. Quite the opposite. Cool. Langa could do this. He closed the gap slowly, and their lips touched once more. Now that he was _aware_ of himself, he could appreciate just how soft Reki’s mouth was. Langa moved back briefly and—oh, Reki’s eyes were closed, waiting for him. Swallowing his nerves, Langa kissed his friend again and again. At first, they were just pecks, but soon enough, Reki started moving his lips and tilted his head to the side, guiding Langa. As always. Was he fooling around? No, Reki wouldn’t do that, right? He had to want this too if—

A bite on Langa’s bottom lip, followed by a soothing tongue, interrupted his spiralling thoughts. “ _Ah_ ,” Langa gasped, his fingers tightening around Reki’s jaw. He craved for more … longed to be closer. He imitated the gesture, earning a groan in return. Maybe he shouldn’t have—oh, an insistent tongue was asking to gain access to his mouth. Fuck. He never got this far.

Hopeless against the tide, Langa opened his lips and tried to keep up with Reki’s messy kiss as best he could. Both lacked experience, it seemed. Each time one of them messed up, they rushed to reassure the other, to cover up the wound, to kiss it better. Hot and tender. Langa’s mind was lagging behind, focusing solely on Reki—his lips, sharp inhales, urgent tugs to Langa’s hair.

Their teeth clashed once, twice. “Sorry,” Reki mumbled against Langa’s awaiting mouth with lidded eyes. Langa shook his head and dove back in.

A harsh bite to Reki’s bottom lip had Langa apologising a second later. “Did I—”

“‘s okay,” came the whispered reply before another searing kiss made Langa’s toes curl in his socks.

It was hard to breathe, to focus on anything but the boy in front of him—there was a bit of spit going down the corner of his mouth but, who cared? Not Langa. His mind was occupied with more important things. Reki hummed, seemingly content, when they finally slowed down and settled into a rhythm. Langa still cradled his face, his friend’s pulse drumming beneath sensitive fingertips. Exhilarating.

Eventually, though, they separated, and Reki fell back into his pillow, taking Langa down with him with the help of the hand on his shoulder. Langa rested his weight on his forearms so that he wouldn’t crush Reki. He raised his head, and the moment they locked eyes, they dissolved into a fit of giggles. When Langa calmed down, he dared peek at Reki and found the other’s gaze already on him; his soft expression making Langa’s heart skip a beat.

A hand crept up Langa’s side, feather-light touches leaving goosebumps in its wake despite the shirt being in the way. Reki’s fingers brushed Langa’s ear, pushing a lock of hair behind it, before he cupped Langa’s face and brought him down to mash their mouths together again. Their tongues moved faster now, teeth catching on lips, their noses bumping. Langa’s neck hurt from the position he ended up in—so, breaking the kiss for a second, he straddled Reki’s hips.

He settled and, oh—the awe in Reki’s eyes flipped Langa’s gut almost violently. Leaning down, he pecked Reki’s cheek before reconnecting their mouths. A hum reverberated under Langa’s hands where they rested on Reki’s chest, and Langa allowed them to explore, shyly at first. That seemed to have been the right call because then Reki’s own hands started wandering as well, pushing into Langa’s hair to hold his face in place while Reki squeezed the other boy’s thigh.

The touch was enough to ignite whatever lingering desire he had tried to bury from that morning’s dream. Langa pushed Reki’s shirt up just the tiniest bit, his long fingers exploring the newly exposed skin. It was so smooth, unmarred despite Reki’s long history of injuries. Reki’s breath stuttered, so Langa kept pushing up, up, up, until Reki’s shirt was a wrinkled mess resting on top of his pecks. The other boy’s dishevelled state ... messy hair, small whimpers spilling out as they kissed— _Langa_ was doing this to him, touching him. A need to taste arose, so he lowered his mouth to Reki’s neck and followed the path his hands had taken a second ago.

“ _Ah_ , wait, let me just—” Reki huffed, his voice hoarse again, and Langa recoiled. Did he go too far? Did he not like it? Oh, no. Did he want to lead? Reki sat up and took off his shirt in one swift motion, dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. His hands immediately returned to Langa’s body, exploring underneath his shirt and caressing his back.

Langa shivered. Reki’s touch burned a path across his skin. _Closer._ Langa raised his arms, and Reki pushed the garment up ... only for the shirt to get caught in his hair. The other teen helped him, as always, and warmth crept up Langa’s chest; he looked away. Reki kissed the edge of his jaw before nuzzling the area, breathing him in. Langa turned his head back. Another kiss, on the lips this time. A new kind of promise. Langa’s hands got tangled in Reki’s hair, and they embraced. _Closer still_.

With their shirts out of the way, they fell back, and Reki reversed their positions so that Langa was the one pressed against the bed. Reki straddled his hips and started dropping kisses along Langa’s jaw, neck, collarbones, and down his chest. Langa arched his back, seeking the contact, and peeked at his friend. Was this really happening? Had he fallen asleep already? Was this all in his head? Déjà vu or not, the scraping of teeth and a hot tongue against his chest made his hips stutter. Reki’s hands were holding them in place. Was his friend shaking, too? He didn’t know what Reki’s intentions were, but after all those dreams, Langa wasn't sure he would survive having that mouth anywhere near his dick in real life, at least not right now.

Panting slightly, Langa squeezed his friend’s shoulder, and the boy immediately climbed up his body and straddled him again, kissing him softly.

“Sorry, was it too much?” Reki mumbled and ran his fingers through Langa’s hair. _Caring_.

Langa’s face heated up. He couldn’t explain _why_ without admitting everything, and now was _not_ the time. “Y-yes, a little bit.”

“Okay.” The single word was accompanied by another peck to his lips, and Langa couldn’t help but smile up at Reki, who leaned down on his forearms and licked into Langa’s mouth. This was safe and, somehow, already familiar. As if they had been doing it for months—granted, Langa _had_ , in his own personal dreamland.

Remembering those vivid images, Reki kissing him senseless … it reignited that fire from earlier. Langa accidentally pushed his hips up, right against Reki’s ass.

“Sorry!” he yell-whispered and quickly covered up his mouth. Was he too loud for the late hour? Reki’s younger siblings were already in bed. What about his parents?

Reki sat up and scooted back, hands perched on Langa’s chest and stomach before grinding his hips down experimentally. Langa wasn’t proud of the pitiful whimper that escaped his mouth, but his hand had muffled it, at least.

“I-is this okay?” Reki breathed before repeating the motion. The dreams didn’t compare; his imagination could only carry Langa so far. The friction was mind-numbing, overwhelming. It sent a shock down his spine, body shuddering. Unable to utter a coherent sentence, Langa just nodded and grabbed Reki’s hips to help him find the best angle.

But soon, there wasn’t much more to do than kiss. Pant, breathe each other in. Reassure that, _yes_ , this was more than okay. They were two horny teens, after all. Their bodies trained on speed and efficiency; not endurance when it came to intimate touch. Langa would have liked to wax some poetry about how Reki’s long lashes brushed against his cheeks when they kissed. Or how ethereal he looked in the soft light of his bedroom with only a lamp illuminating the tips of his red hair, making them glisten like flames in a roaring fire.

At that moment, though, Langa couldn't focus on anything other than the mounting sensation within him. The muscles of his stomach twitched and contracted with every push and pull. The skin of his torso tingled wherever Reki touched him. His dick throbbed, still trapped in the confines of his underwear. He needed Reki closer. _Greedy_.

After a particularly well-aligned curl of Reki’s hips, a shiver ran down Langa’s back. His eyebrows pinched. He was so, so close. “Reki!” His companion halted his movements. “Could you—I mean, do you think it—is it okay if—” The hormones rushed through his body, all the blood travelling south. Langa’s brain was fogging up.

“Hey, hey, Langa, it’s okay.” Reki was quick to jump in, kissing the tip of Langa’s nose. The affectionate gesture helped to clear Langa’s mind a bit. Reki must have noticed the minute change because he pushed his hips down slowly, his own gaze heated still. “Tell me what you want?”

Unbidden, the plea crawled its way out from the depths of Langa’s mind. “Please touch me.” The smirk he got in return was blinding, but he quickly forgot all about it when Reki lowered his pyjama bottoms and underwear to free his cock. Before Reki could touch him, though, Langa asked, “Y-you too?”

His friend’s eager nod made him smile and, with slightly shaking hands, Langa helped Reki push his own sweatpants and boxers down. He would have liked to take a closer look at the new skin revealed to him, but when Reki grabbed both of them in one hand and pumped, Langa could only close his eyes and throw his head back, mouth open in a silent moan. It was … weird. _New. Exciting._

“Maybe we need…” Reki trailed off. A curse tumbled out of his lips when he climbed off Langa’s body and wobbled over to his nightstand—the sweatpants pooling around his ankles stripping some of the sensuality away. A different kind of warmth spread through Langa’s chest. This was the same, silly Reki that patched up his wounds and made faces at him until he smiled. “Here!” His friend presented a half-empty bottle of lube like a long-lost treasure.

Langa’s body shook slightly, either in anticipation or apprehension, he wasn’t sure. He raised himself on his elbows and swallowed. Reki wasn’t thinking of having sex, right? They only kissed today! And, oh, Langa had gone from having kissed two people in his whole life to a full-on make-out session with his best friend and crush. _And_ said person also touched his dick! On the same night! Was this too soon? It didn’t seem so a minute ago.

Movement broke him out of his tirade of questions. Reki kicked off his pants and underwear before crawling on top of Langa again. He lathered up his hand and seized himself with short, practised movements. That damn tongue was peeking out of his mouth again, leaving Langa mesmerised. He now knew what that tongue felt like inside his mouth. “Trust me,” Reki rasped after taking one look at Langa’s face. “This will only make it easier.”

Langa nodded, allowing Reki to push him gently back onto the pillow. Soon, his friend’s hand returned, and Langa gasped. That was so much better, _yes_. He had never bought lube for himself, but the thought of his mother potentially finding it—ew. _No,_ he wouldn't think of mothers, not now. Langa refocused on Reki and the wonderful, foreign sensation of having someone else touch him. Not as weird as before, just different to how he usually did it. _Good_ different. Langa grabbed onto Reki’s thighs, and he accidentally dug his nails when Reki twisted his hand just right.

His companion hissed and leaned down, holding himself up with his forearm, hovering. “ _Langa_ ,” Reki panted, low and broken, in his ear. Langa moaned helplessly before turning his head to the side, peppering Reki’s face with kisses. His friend claimed his mouth, swallowing every sound that erupted from Langa’s throat.

They stared at each other for a moment, panting—Reki’s beautiful amber eyes ... so dark now. How wrecked did Langa look? He could imagine. There was sweat on the back of his neck, and when he lowered his gaze, he found small, red marks all over his chest. Since when were those there? Was he so out of it earlier?

Reki kissed his cheek and sat up. He started pumping faster, his own whimpers filling the space between them. All that build-up, the drag of Reki’s hand, the brush of their dicks every few pumps as his friend alternated between the two … Langa was lost to it all.

His orgasm sneaked up on him, bringing white noise, as he came all over his stomach. A faint voice reached him. Was Reki talking to him? When his hand disappeared, Langa blinked slowly. When had he closed his eyes?

All in all, it took Langa an embarrassingly short amount of time to get off. Correction, for _Reki_ to get him off. _Reki!_ While his brain was catching up, he raised himself on his elbows again, taking in every detail, tremble, and breath from his friend. There was a little worried voice inside his head, telling him he should’ve lasted longer, but it shut up when Reki followed him seconds later, face contorted in pleasure. Langa wanted to see that over and over again if possible. He longed to be closer to appreciate every stutter in Reki’s breathing, every broken moan, every twitch of his dick in his hand. _Everything._

His eyes travelled up to Reki’s face. The boy was flushed and had a small, nervous smile. “I, ah, sorry … about that,” he stammered, and vaguely pointed at the mess on Langa’s stomach.

But Langa shook his head. He wasn’t as repulsed with himself now that the feeling seemed … mutual? Hopefully? “It’s okay. We were, um, caught up in the moment.”

“Yeah, true.” Reki’s grin grew sheepish, and he almost brought his right hand to the back of his head before he seemed to remember there was lube and cum all over it. Langa smiled shyly back, his own cheeks burning up. “Hold on,” Reki mumbled and climbed off Langa’s body. He rummaged inside his nightstand drawer again. The image of his lean, naked body was enough to get Langa’s dick twitching. He frowned at himself and sighed. Hormones.

Reki wiped off his hand with a few tissues and turned to Langa, cleaning his stomach as thoroughly as he did with his injuries. Thoughtful, helpful, meticulous. That same warmth returned and, the moment Reki finished cleaning him up, Langa sat up and kissed him. Reki remained stiff for a second, but soon sat down next to him, giving Langa his undivided attention. _As always_.

“Mmm, what was that for?” Reki mumbled, claiming Langa’s mouth again, and turning their sweet exchange into something more. Another promise.

Oh, Langa’s stomach flipped. “I wanted to.” Reki’s smile was blinding. He pecked Langa’s lips before throwing away the tissues and putting on his clothes again. Langa did the same.

After taking turns in the bathroom, Reki didn’t bother taking out the extra futon from his closet and plopped down on the bed next to Langa. “So, wanna go out tomorrow?” his friend whispered, head propped up on his hand. His big, toothy grin was contagious, and Langa smiled briefly before a frown replaced it.

“We were already going out, weren’t we? You wanted to go to that new clothes shop that opened up in the centre of town.” Wasn’t that the whole point of his staying over? So they could go there on their boards and still have time to walk around? Maybe even head to the skatepark before their shift at Dope Sketch?

“Yes, but we were going out as friends,” Reki explained, a blush dusting his cheeks. “I thought n-now we could go as, you know, _asifitwereadate_.”

Langa blinked, processing the information. A … date? Did he catch that right? Judging by Reki’s constipated expression, that was the gist. Langa’s smile returned. He rose up to kiss Reki before settling down on the pillow again.

“So, that’s a yes then? We’re going on a date tomorrow?”

“Yes.”

Reki whooped, startling Langa, and earning a few threatening yells from his mother a few doors down the corridor. Giggling, they turned off the lamp, and Langa fell asleep soon after, Reki’s arm wrapped safely around his waist. Tomorrow would be _their_ day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this note, thank you, lovely reader! You're the best ❤️
> 
> PS: I have never wanted to write for a ship as quickly as I did with these two dumbasses. They are adorable, and I love them.


End file.
